


All According To Plan

by JamsAndApples



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assets & Handlers, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Hydra!Tony Stark, Obadiah Stane Is Terrible, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamsAndApples/pseuds/JamsAndApples
Summary: What if Obadiah didn’t send Tony off to the Ten Rings? What if, instead, it was Hydra?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely a WIP but I wanted to get at least the first chapter up before I really commit to completing this story to see if it was worth it ^^ 
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Any and all criticism is welcome! Especially if it's got to do with better titles because I don't know how well this one works XD

Obadiah Stane realized quickly that as long as Tony was around he would never get the spotlight or salary he felt he deserved. So, the most logical next step was a fairly simple one: get rid of him. The way to do it was a little less simple but, because of access he had, he was able to get it done without too much trouble especially since he had more than enough ways to get in contact with the right people. Hydra in specific. Sure it was risky and Tony _might not_ make it out of this- let's say- _alive_ but it would get Stane what he needed and would be a great benefit to the men he was making a deal with. There was a lot of hesitation at first, and a lot of… Threats made towards his life but he managed to convince the company- that's what he preferred to call them- that, just because they had bad experiences and it came to Stark's, he was _completely_ different and would much rather help them out than fight against them. All he wanted from them was for them to leave his involvement out of it of, meaning once they had Tony, the two of them would never have to do business again. Not surprisingly, that last bit helped them make their decision. It wasn’t often they had someone offering to give them something amazing without asking for something in return.

 

And so, that was that. Obadiah Stane would be handing Tony Stark over to Hydra with nothing coming back to him besides the promise that Stark would be out of his hands and that there would be no evidence of this deal. All that needed to happen now was getting Tony to them, something that Stane already had everything in place for. It required some more convincing on Hydra’s end and some bribing on the Ten Rings end but after all of that, everything was ready to go.

* * *

 

 

Everything was going according to plan.

 

At least as far as Tony was concerned. He had _nailed_ the whole selling of the Jericho missile- you know like he always nailed everything (and everyone). It was once he was in the RV- _“Going in the Fun-V!” Tony had called out to Rhodey with a childish grin which earned an eye roll and a 'reluctant’ (Tony totally knew Rhodey was jealous and also loved his childish attitude) chuckle as the older male entered the RV he was meant to ride in_ \- that things took a turn for the worst.

 

All of a sudden there were explosions and sounds of gunfire surrounding them. “Stay in the car!!" was the last thing the soldier who threw up the peace signs had said to him before leaving the car himself to do his best to defend them. Honestly Tony wished he had listened, if only to respect the man's last order, but no Tony needed to ‘ _get out of here oh my God we’re getting shot at.’_ For a moment, he thought he'd be okay once Rhodey and the other soldiers got there and he probably would’ve been if that damn missile hadn't landed right beside him after his idiot ass decided that any of this was a good idea. ‘ _Oh shit oh shit-’_ he mentally cursed as he did his best to get as far away from the blast as he could.

 

Obviously, that had failed.

 

Then came the whole capturing thing, hole in his chest, arc reactor, metal suit, and all. Only it didn't end with him getting found by Rhodey months later. No, no, after his whole blast outta Raza’s place, Tony was left in the middle of the desert, kind of just stuck waiting for things to get better- or worse. He really hoped that it would get better, but with his luck, it would only get worse. And it did.

 

The ground- _‘could you call it ground? Maybe just calling it sand was better…’_ \-  started to shake under his, probably burned, feet. _'What the hell was happening now? Earthquake?- Do they have those in the desert?’_ for a moment he also thought it could be explosions nearby which would have spelled a quicker end to his life, but no that would be dumb because _‘I can't see or hear them so it can't be bombs... What else- holyshitwhatisthatohmygod-’_ No more than 100 feet ahead of him was this… Big ass jet looking thing that had just ‘ _turned uninvisible oh my god how was it even invisible in the first place and why haven't I got the tech for that on literally everything yet?’_  Tony fell and scrambled backward in shock as it landed, though, due to the fact that he was on _sand,_ all that did was kind of bury him in place which was the opposite of helpful; yet he continued trying anyway because what else was he meant to do? Stop panicking and actually plan some course of action? Nahhhh. Burying himself in the sand sounded like a much better idea.

 

Seconds later a ramp lowered itself to the ground to allow a group of, what he assumed were, soldiers out of the jet thing. They were all dressed in black and had masks on so he could only assume they were either some kind of swat team- _'Unlikely’_ his mind quickly supplied- or soldiers from some kind of army that he had never heard of or seen. The latter seemed to be the case, especially after they got close enough for him to see the badges on their shoulders. It was some weird skull thing with tentacles... _‘Skulltopus? Skuid_?’

 

“Tony Stark?”

 

“The one and only, sweetheart. You uh, here to save me or do you have some other things in mind because honestly, I think I’d rather- Oh okay! This is fine, yeah fine-” Halfway through his sentence, Tony had been yanked up to his feet by two men grabbing onto his arms and then promptly dragged to the jet thing they had come out of.

 

“Shut up.” One of the men growled without sparing a glance at the brunet. They obviously didn’t appreciate his classic Tony attitude. Or maybe they just needed another taste of it? “Shutting up is not one of my many talents, I’ll have you know.” Yeah no, hey just really didn’t like it- his smart comment earned him a hard jab to the gut with the butt of one of the soldiers’ guns. “Don’t worry. It’ll be one of the only talents you’ll have soon enough.” Tony could already tell that this was going to be a long trip, and he wasn’t really sure if he was going to like where he was going. Especially if he wasn’t going to make his comments the entire time. Or maybe that will be what helps him out of this? Not likely but hey, it’s worth a shot. Or not. Who knows.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long few hours before the jet landed… Wherever their destination was meant to be. Tony had no clue really. During those hours, Tony had mouthed off, got beaten for mouthing off, mouthed off again because he was getting beaten, and was promptly beaten again, giving him no time to actually ask where they were going. They seemed to be taking it easy on him and mostly just jabbing him with their guns over and over rather than doing any actual harm to him though, which was very odd considering these guys looked like they’d kill anyone who simply _glanced_ in the wrong direction. He assumed they’d probably get into trouble if they actually hurt him, but that didn’t stop one of them from kicking him in the head and knocking him out. At least he a few hours of sleep because of it.

Anyway, Tony was now awake and being dragged further into uncertainty by these weird soldiers and their Skuid symbols. _‘Escape one hell, and enter another. Will I ever catch a break? Or at least die before I have to deal with something_ **_worse_ ** _?’_ Tony whined mentally as he looked around. They seemed to be in some kind of base and were heading down some hella long hallway that a part of him hoped would lead to Burger King or something because _damn_ , was he starving. But noooo, of course not. Instead, they turned into some weird ass room with some creepy lookin’ chair in the middle of it with a bunch of wires and this machine attached to it. There also a table to the left that looked fairly suspicious, two doctors and a general of some sort. Or maybe it was just a guy who looked like he was a general. _‘Do they have generals in this army thing they’ve got going on here? What even are these guys and their Skulltopus?’_

The general stepped forward and was the first one to speak, beating Tony by a millisecond, “Ah, Tony Stark. We’ve been waiting for you. You’re a tricky one to get a hold of, you know. What with you blowing up the cave we were meant to pick you up from. Before we begin, I’d actually like to thank you for ridding us of most of the men from that camp. You might not have gotten their leader- if you could call him such a thing- but you did manage to wipe out many his men and made things far easier for us. May I ask, how did you manage it? A man in your state shouldn’t have even made it out of the cave itself, and yet you’ve destroyed the whole camp? _And_ come out with something far more intricate than the car battery we were told of?” He asked as his gaze lingered on the arc reactor in Tony’s chest, sending shivers down the brunette's spine. Tony suddenly _really_ wished he was still lost in the desert. At least then, he wouldn’t have to be undressed by this creepy guy’s eyes. What made things a bit worse was the fact this dude had a scar running diagonally across his face and had that shaved head look that made him look far creepier than he already was.

 _‘How the_ hell _did I end up here? Like- Seriously what did I do to- Actually wait... Yeah, I guess I kind of do deserve this.’_ Tony thought sourly before cracking a grin and shrugging his shoulders as much as he could in the grasp of the men still holding him. Might as well put on some sort of show while he was being held here. “Would you believe me if I told you I was just really lucky? Because that’s kind of what it boiled down to. At least until I ended up in the hands of your friends here. By the way, unless you guys want me to keep calling you Skuids, or Skulltopuses- Skulltopi?- mind telling me what the hell your symbol is? Please tell me it’s better than Skulltopi ‘cause I am sooooo not gonna call you whatever it is if that’s the case.”

“Ha! You really are the man I’ve been told about. Genius and smart ass who doesn’t know when to shut up. I’m actually quite sad this part of you will be gone so soon after your arrival. I would have enjoyed some more time with it, but we really have wasted far too much time looking for you, no use wasting more.” The creepy general man chuckled as he turned and walked off to the right and out of the way. “You two, check him to make sure we can get started with the wiping. Once you finish with that, call me when it’s time. I’d love to see what witty comments he could make if he can ignore the pain long enough to try.” A sinister grin formed on his lips as he promptly left the room, entrusting Tony with the others.

“Wait a second. What do you mean _wiping_? As in wiping me down? Cause I can do that myself thank you very- ooh we’re moving. Jesus that hurts. I can walk on my own you know, I did it this entire time. Spent a few months or something doing it before you got here too. What’s the table for and why do I have to be on it? No thank you that looks menacing and cold I’d rather not. Is it for the examination cause I’m pretty sure we can do that sitting up can’t we? When I go to-” Tony grunted as he was slammed down onto the table. “W-Well fuck me.” He gasped, “First, General Grumpy ignores my question about the Skuids and then-” he had to force a breath through his lungs before he could continue, “You slam me down on a metal table which really hurt my ribs. They aren’t all they used to be you know! You guys are soo not getting a good review.”

One of the doctors simply shook his head as he strapped Tony down. “Say as you please Mr. Stark. You will not have free reign of your mind for much longer.” The other one muttered as he made quick work of tearing off the rest of the already torn shirt the genius had on so he could get a better look at the ruin that was his chest. The men were actually quite shocked as to how extensive the damage was. They had been told that Tony had been injured, never about how bad it was.

 

* * *

 

It was a good hour before the doctors had finished with the examination and left Tony’s side. Once they did, they left the room without a word, leaving him with the two soldiers that had brought him there. Absently, Tony wondered where the others from the jet were, not that it mattered.

On the table, Tony was drenched in sweat and in more pain than he had originally been in. After getting literally slamming down on the table, the doctors had taken blood, poked and prodded at his ribs and chest- which nearly made him scream-, and did a few other things that really didn’t help. At the end of it his whole body ached and he genuinely wished he was still in the desert. Or maybe even in the cave. Or dead. Any of those options would be so much better than this, and to think that these guys still had _more_ in store for him. Tony, despite the restraints, shuddered.

 _‘So this is what happens when you don’t listen to your father.’_ Tony had to suppress an eye roll at his own thoughts as to not get any unwanted attention from the soldiers. He didn’t really feel like getting beat right now. _‘Honestly, I probably should have listened more instead of being the failure I usually am. I mean, if you count nailing the hottest people as failing… Okay yeah, this is my problem. This is exactly my problem.’_ He couldn’t help but chuckle at himself. It was an incredibly tired and dead kind of chuckle but it was still a chuckle. “Level with me here guys, you think I would’ve ended up here if I paid more attention to what my company was doing behind my back? Or do you think that I’d’ve made it home instead?” Tony tilted his head up a bit in an attempt to see the soldiers who were standing off to the right of the room, his left at this point.

“You would have ended up here no matter what you did.” One of the soldiers responded easily, making Tony flinch from how sure the man sounded about it.

“Well alright then. Does that mean you know why I’m here? Because I’m starting to think you have nothing to do with the Ten Rings guys. Actually I kind of figured that out awhile ago, you just confirmed it, but whatever why am I here?”

The men looked between themselves and whispered back and forth for a moment. Were they trying to decide whether or not they should answer his question? Or maybe they were just forming some kind of plan to torture him before the others came back. Whatever the decision was, it didn't seem to matter because that wonderful general man had returned with one of the doctors from before at his side.

“Despite major injuries to the upper body, Stark is otherwise healthy and is ready for the procedure. He may actually be a better subject in this condition which sounds odd since the many variables that would typically be seen as a bad thing but in this case, it would actually help us no matter what the outcome is.” The doctor spoke as he made his way over to the chair sitting in the middle of the room. With placing of the table, Tony couldn’t actually see what the man was doing but he assumed he must have been setting things up for whatever this wiping procedure was. “I’m sure you will be pleased with this one though. It’s a near replica of the one used on Asset many years ago, with a few added chemicals that should increase brain function and possibly de-age him by a few years, making his body far more useful to our cause.”

“Wonderful. I do hope it turns out better than our last attempt then. Those poor fellows, all of their bodies rejecting the serum. It was such a mess. Imagine what we will be able to accomplish with this one, should this work? Especially if Asset works well with him? We will need a new name, however. Things would get difficult if they responded to the same one. We shall figure that out later. For now, let’s get on with it, shall we?” The general smirked as he looked over at Tony who was now being unstrapped from the table. “Are you ready Mr. Stark?”

“Honey, I’m always ready.” Tony grit out through his teeth, the pain of being carried and moved in general making it hard for him to add the venom he had wanted to and made him forget about the question he had originally wanted to ask. _‘Serum?’_ In a much gentler fashion than with the table, Tony was placed into the chair and promptly strapped down. “Well then, don’t be too nice to me now. Thought your aim was to make me beg for it?” He pouted up at the soldiers and blinked his eyes a few times before looking over to scar face general man. “What am I supposed to call daddy dom, huh? Whose name should I be calling out for?”

“Never mind my name. You will soon know me only as Handler. If you must have a name though, I will gladly provide it for you.” Handler said as he walked over and waved a mouth guard in front of Tony’s face. “You may want to open up and put this in first though. Wouldn’t want you biting down too hard and breaking your jaw. Had a few do that and it’s not as pleasant as you’d think.” Without actually giving Tony a chance to respond or obey, he forcibly opened the other’s mouth and shoved it in, holding it there for a long moment giving Tony no choice but to clamp down on it and keep it there. Handler then let go and stepped away while a soldier took his place to ensure Tony wouldn’t spit it out at the last second. “Obadiah Stane sounds like a good name, don’t you think? It’s the perfect one actually. After all, he is the one who called for all of this. Set you up all nice and pretty for us. Start.”

Tony’s eyes widened as his friend’s name was spoken. As much as he wanted to question this Handler guy about it though, he was unable to due to the guard in his mouth, so instead he settled for giving both the soldier and the Handler really confused looks in hope of one of them elaborating. _‘What’s he mean Obie’s the one who called for this? Called for what, my kidnapping? My near death experience? Whatever was happening now? No no, Obie would_ never _do something like this to me. But why would they have his name then? Probably just found him while searching me up.. Right? Someone tell me I’m right.’_ Panic started to build in his chest as his look of confusion became frantic and flicked over everyone in the room and then to everything that this chair seemed to be. What the _hell_  was going on?

The doctor, placed carefully by the machine attached to the very intricate chair, nodded at the Handler’s words as he flipped the main switch. He’d then start typing away at the keyboard while the machine did its magic. Clamps locked Tony’s body to the chair while around him and above his head pieces started to close in on him, slowly lowering to press nodes and needles into his arms and face, caging him in and turning his panic into a full blown attack. Then the pain started.

Tony screamed as loud as the guard in his mouth would let him as his whole body felt like it was getting set on fire and electrocuted all at once. In the back of his mind, he was sure the latter was actually happening but as fast as that thought came it was gone, drowned out by his own screaming. He shut his eyes and bit down hard- the guard _definitely_ made sense now- as pain _ravaged_ his body. Not a single part of him escaped the onslaught.

Handler grinned while Tony pressed his head back against The Chair and his arms against the restraints. “This is always my favorite part of the process. Oh, to answer your earlier question Stark, we are Hydra.”


End file.
